


What’re you doin tonight, hey boy

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Hand Jobs, I wrote this in under an hour at midnight, M/M, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), This was written based off some art, fuck what is it called when someone jerks you off, kind of, thats sex baby, the only beta it got was a quick run though Hemmingway editor, they arent drunk when they fuck tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley has a little problem and Aziraphale offers to help him





	What’re you doin tonight, hey boy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is based off some art by someone on twitter who i cannot find again.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful people in the nsfw good omens server for inspiring me to write

Crowley wasn’t going to lie. His Angel and him were at least a few bottles in when it happened. They were celebrating averting Armageddon after all! A thing worth at least a bottle each. When the bar decided to stop serving drinks to the pair they decided to take it somewhere more comfortable. 

Aziraphale’s bookshop was the obvious choice. Only a few blocks away and not clear on the other side of town like Crowley’s Apartment. The meandering conversation continued. Jumping from topic to topic with the flick of someone’s wrist. 

They were talking something about who was the best painter of the 15th century. When Aziraphale did something that went straight to Crowley’s head, and not the one above his waistband. It was something simple. Maybe the loosening of his bow tie. Maybe it was Aziraphale taking off a few layers of that god-awful suit he wore day to day. Whatever it was it made Crowley’s already tight pants grow tighter. Crowley shifted and started to say something about the colors Josse Lieferinxe used before he was interrupted. 

Aziraphale didn’t often interrupt his demon. So Crowley was quite surprised as the angel cut off his sentence. “I could help you with that” it Aziraphale commented so simply. As if he was offering a cup of tea to him. Crowley sputtered on the mouthful in his mouth before swallowing. “Uh im ssorry come again angel?” Aziraphale merely smiled contentedly leaning back into his chair. 

“Angels can sense love, and uhhh whats it uhm... concentrations of love such as.” His eyes dropped meaningfully making Crowley’s face flare. “Your joking.” Crowley’s voice was incredulous as he stared at the Angel who was simply smiling his little smile. “Im serious Crowley! Ill even sober up and prove it if that's what you want.” The Angel grit his teeth and Crowley flailed trying to get a grip on the situation. He shifted causing his jeans to grind against his slowly hardening member. Within a few second Aziraphale was completely sober leaving Crowley drunk and reeling at the angel’s words. 

“Mkay you’re sober now stop actin... weird.” Crowley shifted his position, gritting his teeth against the friction of his pants. “I am serious Crowley, I swear to the almighty.” Aziraphale nodded upwards slightly and Crowley’s blush grew darker. “Let uhh... lemme sober up first.” Crowley felt the alcohol bleed from his bloodstream and back to the bottles that they had drank. His mind cleared, he was sure it was a trick. 

“Crowley, i will only if you want me to, but i will jump at the chance” Crowley’s head was spinning as Aziraphale spoke. The demon began to shake his head then stopped. “How... how would you help me? Exactly.” Aziraphale shrugged lightly, standing up from his seat in his own chair to sit next to Crowley. A hot hand that felt like it was burning settled on Crowley’s leg sending sparks though his gut.

“I will only do it if you want me to Crowley” Crowley couldn’t think. He just nodded. He needed to feel how Aziraphale would ‘help’ him. Aziraphale grinned happily and his hand planted on the demon’s waist. He moved him from his spot beside the angel to sitting between his legs in one swift movement. It felt awkward for the few seconds they sat there shifting from side to side to become comfortable. 

Then Aziraphale’s hands finally left Crowley’s waist to wander down to the hem of his shirt. His fingers like hot coals. “Tell me if you dont like anything.” His words were as soft murmur as he pushed up the demon’s shirt. Fingers ghosting on his skin with light touches. Twirling in the slight happy trail and feeling his skin. Crowley groaned softly at the touch and he bucked his hips into the air. Attempting to signal to the teasing angel to get to the main event. “Be patient my sweet,” the name sent a happy shudder down Crowley’s spine. 

One of Aziraphale’s hands went to fiddle with the button on Crowley’s jeans. The other traveled up past his navel to the demon’s hard pink nipple. Aziraphale gave it a firm squeeze and a moan trickled past Crowley’s throat. Aziraphale chuckled warmly and it made Crowley’s heart swell. The angel’s devilish fingers continued to dance across his skin. Enough to leave him shaking but not enough to actually start building something wonderful. His hands wandered up and down the Demon’s torso, admiring every inch of skin before him.

“My Dear you are the most beautiful in all the world.” the words were barely a murmur into Crowley’s ears and they went straight down to his throbbing cock. Which was still trapped and left woefully untouched from Aziraphale’s inspection. Aziraphale stopped at every mark and blemish on Crowley’s skin. Circling it and asking Crowley for it’s story. Crowley’s soft moans slowly began to fill the shop as Aziraphale’s hands finally wandered south. 

The demon’s hands scrambled to Unbutton the damn skinny jeans and get them off as fast as possible. They nearly ripped with the force if Crowley tearing them off. Finally all left between him and Aziraphale was his underwear. Aziraphale palmed his cock through the cloth. His hand circling it painfully slowly. “You are so wonderful baby boy” Aziraphale purred and he heard Crowley’s groan, “p.. please tell me how good I am,” Crowley’s words were soft and had a light whine. Aziraphale quickly obliged with thousands of praises every step of the way. Each one making Crowley grow harder.

A distinct feeling pressed against Crowley’s ass making him groan and roll his hips. One of Aziraphale’s hands left Crowley’s poor dick to push his fallen shirt back up to squeeze his firm little nipple. Finally Aziraphale gave into Crowley’s wishes. His underwear sliding away. Crowley let out a low moan as Aziraphale’s already slick hand wrapped around his length. The distant thought of how Aziraphale had probably miracled his hand to be like that. After a few swift strokes and whining moans from Crowley, the angel’s hand left his cock.

Crowley began to whine but it died in his throat as he felt Aziraphale’s hand wander lower to press his the tip of his finger against his ass. All the while Aziraphale muttered little praises against Crowley’s neck. Along with kisses and sucking and nibbling. “Please, Angel” Crowley moaned as he felt Aziraphale’s hand still. The angel continued to roll the nipple in his fingers sending sparks in his body. 

Finally. Finally. Crowley moaned as Aziraphale’s first finger slid into him and began to slowly pump in and out. “Please please more” Crowley gasped as he threw his leg over Aziraphale’s. His hand gripped to Aziraphale’s bicep as he begged for more from his angel. It didn't take much before Aziraphale obliged. A second finger slotting in to join the first. Crowley’s hips bucked trying to get him to just hit that damn spot already. 

He was on the edge of a cliff and just needed that little push to get him over. To fall into the pit of bliss. Aziraphale slid in a third finger in a swift action. He curled his fingers and Crowley’s vision went white as his back arched up. The hand on the Angel’s bicep tightening and the other burying in his hair looking for an anchor. He floated there on a cloud of bliss as cum spurted from his cock. 

“Crowley” the voice sounded muffled and distant but dragged the demon back to the living world. His head spun as Aziraphale let his shirt drop and removed his fingers. Crowley turned his head to look at his Angel who was looking at him with such love in his eyes. “You did wonderful dear.” Aziraphale cooed and brought the demon into a soft kiss on the lips that made both of their hearts warm. “I love you Angel,” Aziraphale smiled cupping the demon’s face. “Oh dear, I love you Crowley”


End file.
